Warriors Spoof: The Medicine Cats Unite
Hai, this is the spoof sequel to How the Moonstone was Discovered. I suggest strongly that you read that first, before you read this (because you night not know what's going on.) Anywho, enjoy. :) The Medicine Cats Unite It is the half-moon. The medicine cats are about to meet up at Fourtrees, getting ready to pay a visit to the Moonstone. But everything started to go crazy when... Mothflight: *bounces to Fourtrees on a pogo stick* GIMME AN M! GIMME AN E! GIMME A - Cloudspots: Comfrey? Mothflight: NO! IT'S GIMME A D, YOU ThunderClan MOUSE-BRAIN??! D: Cloudspots: ? I thought this was meant to be about herbs? D: Mothflight: No! StarClan sent me a dream last night. They told me not to speak with them. They told us to play MONSTER HUNTING!!!!! :D :D :D Cloudspots: What in the name of StarClan is that? Mothflight: IT'S PORK PIE!!! ;D ;D Cloudspots: ? D: Mothflight: GIMME AN I! GIMME A C! GIMME A - Pebbleheart: QUIET! *turns into kit* KIN MUSTN'T FIGHT! Cloudspots: *stares at kit Pebbleheart* IT'S KIT PEBBLEHEART!!! *picks up kit Pebbleheart and throws him in air* Kit Pebbleheart: MUMMY! D: Turtle Tail: NAUGHTY PEBBLEY! *turns Pebbleheart back into an adult cat* Pebbleheart: Ow. StarClan's kits!!! D: Emberkit: What did you just say? *claws Pebbleheart* Pebbleheart: OOOOWWWW! *Starts clawing himself* Dapplepelt: Did I just see Pebbleheart claw himself??? >:) Pebbleheart: *stops clawing himself* No. Mothflight: GIMME AN I! GIMME AN N! SkyClan medicine cat: What's she doing? Mothflight: *******! It's you! :D SkyClan medicine cat: You're not allowed to say my name, remember? THE ERIN HUNTERS STRICTLY FORBID IT!!! D: D: D: Dapplepelt: WHAT? THERE'S MORE THAN ONE ERIN HUNTER??? D: Cloudspots: There's six. Dapplepelt: CRIME! *mauls Cloudspots* Cloudspots: AVADA KEDAVRA!! *points wand at Dapplepelt* Dapplepelt: *dies, and them comes back to life* Pebbleheart: DAPPLEPELT'S THE SECRET RIVERCLAN LEADER!!! :D :D :D Dapplepelt: No, I'm not. Cloudspots didn't kill me. I faked it. Cloudspots: D: D: D: D: D: Pebbleheart: D: Mothflight: IT'S MAGICAL!!!! :D SkyClan medicine cat: NO, IT ISN'T! IT'S PORK PIE!!!!! Cloudspots: What's that? Pebbleheart: Twoleg food. Dapplepelt: TWOLEGS EAT FOOD???? I THOUGHT THEY STARVED THEMSELVES!!!! D: Mothflight: THEY DOOO! Cloudspots: I just don't geddit. D: SkyClan medicine cat: Anyway, what are we doing here? I thought we were meant to be going to the Moonstone? Mothflight: GIMME AN E! Cloudspots: Mothflight says no. Pebbleheart: WAIIIII! I WANT TO SEE THE PLACE THAT MIGHT HAVE HAUNTED MY DREAMS WHEN I WAS A KIT! D: D: D: Mothflight: >:D Dapplepelt: Why? Mothflight: GIMME A C! GIMME AN A! GIMME A - SkyClan medicine cat: Mothflight! Mothflight: IT'S NOT MOTHFLIGHT!!!! IT'S GIMME A T! D: D: D: Dapplepelt: ******* here wants to know why we aren't going to the Moonstone. SkyClan medicine cat: DON'T SAY MY NAME!!!!! Dapplepelt: Sorry. Mothflight: As I told Cloudspots earlier - Cloudspots: Yes? Mothflight: BE QUIET, CLOUDY SPOTS!!!!! Cloudspots: Sorry. Mothflight: Anyway, as I told Cloudspots earlier, last night I had a dream from StarClan. Pebbleheart: OOOHHH! STARRY STARS!!! Mothflight: BE QUIET, PEBBLEY HEART! Anyway, as I was saying, last night I had a dream from StarClan. They told us not to go to the Moonstone. SkyClan medicine cat: What did they tell us to do, then? Mothflight: FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE, BE QUIET!!!! D: Anyway, they told us to play MONSTER HUNTING, here at Fourtrees. Cloudspots: What's this monster hunting? Mothflight: Let me do a demonstration. (Mothflight walks onto Thunderpath) Dapplepelt: Does it have to be on the Thunderpath? Mothflight: Yes. Dapplepelt: D: THUNDERY PATHS! PATHS OF THUNDERCLAN! PATHS OF THUNDERSTAR! IT'S WHERE THE THUNDERCLAN CAMP IS!!! Cloudspots: It is not! D: Pebbleheart: Watch out, Mothflight! Monster coming! Mothflight: This is the fun part. :D (Mothflight tries to grab the monster, and ducks away as the monster tries to run her over) Pebbleheart: PURE SKILL!!! :D :D LET ME TRY!!!! Mothflight: Go ahead. Pebbleheart: Yay! :D *bounds onto Thunderpath* SkyClan medicine cat: Oh, StarClan... You are crazy... Come here now, and I'll eat you all up and shred you to pieces... Turtle Tail: DON'T YOU DARE!! Pebbleheart: MUMMY! :D *Runs off Thunderpath as a monster goes past, and almost flattens Pebbleheart's tail with a pancake maker on the monster's paws* Pebbleheart: *looks back* I IS A NATURALLL! UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Jackdaw's Cry: *stands by Turtle Tail* Look, Pebbleheart has turned into a cavetom. Turtle Tail: I know! *gets out phone and texts to Hawk Swoop: "Come hre right awy! Pebbleheart frm ShdowCln has turnd in2 a cvetm!!!"* Pebbleheart: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! D: D: D: D: D: Hawk Swoop: *appears out of thin air* WHERE'S THE CAVETOM? Turtle Tail: Over there. *Flicks tail at Pebbleheart* Pebbleheart: UUUUGGGG - Hey, I can speak cat again! :D Hawk Swoop: Meh. *disappears* Jackdaw's Cry: No! MY HAWKY!!!! D: *follows* Turtle Tail: *follows* Cloudspots: Whose turn is it now? Dapplepelt: YOU! *shoves Cloudspots onto the Thunderpath* Cloudspots: Uuhhh... Monsterophobia... *faints* SkyClan medicine cat: Someone save him! Mothflight: Not until a monster comes. :D SkyClan medicine cat: D: (Monster approaches Cloudspots) Cloudspots: *wakes up* Uuhhh.. where amm I... MONSTER!!! AHHHHH!! *teleports away as monster is about to hit him* Pebbleheart: Why can't I teleport? D: Cloudspots: *teleports onto Pebbleheart's head* Pebbleheart: OWWWWWWWWW! Me no likey teleportey now!!! D: D: D: Cloudspots: AHHAAAA! NOW I KNOW HOW TO BE A WARRIOR AND INFLICT PAIN!!! BAIIIII!! *teleports back to ThunderClan camp* Dapplepelt: We will hear a very loud scream in three.... two.... one.... Lightningtail: ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO JUST LANDED ON MY HEAD??????????????? SkyClan medicine cat: I wonder who did that.... Cloudspots? Mothflight: What - are you saying that an impostor Clear Sky did it? SkyClan medicine cat: IT'S SKYSTAR!! D: D: D: Mothflight: Whatevs... Skystar, then. Impostor Skystar: Yes! Mothflight: DIEEEE! *claws Impostor Skystar to death* SkyClan medicine cat: NOOOOOO! D: D: D: Mothflight: That wasn't real. SkyClan medicine cat: YAY!!!!! :D :D :D Cloudspots: *teleports onto SkyClan medicine cat's head* HAROOOOO! SkyClan medicine cat: StarClan's kits!!! *faints* Emberkit: *appears from StarClan* CLOBBERING TIME!!!! :D *mauls SkyClan medicine cat* SkyClan medicine cat: Uhhhhh... save me from pork pie..... Emberkit: What's pork pie? Pebbleheart: Twoleg food. Emberkit: What's a Twoleg? Dapplepelt: I thought StarClan knew everything. Emberkit: D: INSULTTTT!!!! *claws Dapplepelt* Turtle Tail: *poofs out of thin air* OHHHH EMBERY KITTTTTTTTTTT! TIME TO GO BACK TO STARRRRRRRRRRCLANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Pebbleheart: =^o.O^= Emberkit: NO. Turtle Tail: YOU WILL TURN IN TO A VAMPIRE IF YOU DON'T.... Emberkit: I hate vampires! *flees* Turtle Tail: Pertrificus Totalus! *paralyzes herself and disappears* Pebbleheart: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! MUMMY JUST GOT PARALYZED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: D: D: Mothflight: Whose turn is it now? Dapplepelt: Mine, I think. ******'s asleep. SkyClan medicine cat: *wakes up* Oh StarClan, who just said my NAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????????????????????? Dapplepelt: No-one.... Pebbleheart: Cloudspots did it. Cloudspots: Who, me????? SkyClan medicine cat: I WILL MAUL YOU!! *tries to maul Cloudspots* Cloudspots: *teleports away* SkyClan medicine cat: D: I hate those powers so bad. Mothflight: I agree. Dapplepelt, get on the Thunderpath. Dapplepelt: O yes, master, I will do exactly what you say. *pads onto Thunderpath* Mothflight: BOSS :D Dapplepelt: Monsta, Monsta... Cloudspots: *teleports onto Thunderpath with Dapplepelt* Dapplepelt: What the...? Cloudspots: Dapplepelt! I want to marry you, feel the warmth of your fur... and have KITZZZZ..... Dapplepelt: Awkward.... =^o.O^= Cloudspots: Dapplepelt, let's have KITZZZZ..... Dapplepelt: No. *runs off Thunderpath as monster approaches* Cloudspots: D: WAIIIIII? I WANNA MARRY YA! *teleports off Thunderpath* Pebbleheart: StarClan, that tom's weird. SkyClan medicine cat: I know... That was very awkward. Cloudspots: *teleports onto Dapplepelt's back* CAN WE HAVE KITZZZZ NOW??? Dapplepelt: No! *runs away with Cloudspots on her back* Cloudspots: YAY! PIGGYBACK!!!! :D :D :D Mothflight: I NOMINATE ******* AS TRIBUTE!! SkyClan medicine cat: For what? AND DON'T SAY MY NAME!!!!!!! D: D: D: Mothflight: The Hunger Games. Cloudspots: *teleports into clearing with wet fur* What's the Hunger Games? Mothflight: Changed my mind. I nominate CLOUDSPOTS as tribute!!!! :D :D :D Cloudspots: I REPEAT, WHAT'S THE HUNGER GAMES????? Mothflight: A game in which you fight to the death. Cloudspots: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! D: D: D: Mothflight: Read this. *chucks Cloudspots a copy of The Hunger Games by S. C. Allops* Cloudspots: *takes book* Scallops! YAYYYYY! GIMME SCALLOPS!!!!! *platter of scallops appears in front of Cloudspots, who starts nomming them* Pebbleheart: Be quiet with your nomming! It's creating an earthquake!!!!! D: SkyClan medicine cat: StarClan, that tom is weird. IT'S MY TURN FOR HUNTING MONSTERS NOW!!!! :D *pads onto the Thunderpath* Pebbleheart: YAY! THEN I CAN ATTEND THE SHADOWCLAN PIZZA PARTY!!! Cloudspots: What? SHADOWCLAN HAS PIZZA PARTIES?? *teleports away* Dapplepelt: Hey look, free scallops. *starts eating Cloudspot's scallops* SkyClan medicine cat: LOL!!! *Dodges the monster and runs off Thunderpath* Cloudspots: *teleports into clearing with 3 boxes of Dominoes pizza* Anyone want - HEYYYY!!!! DAPPLEPELT ATE MY SCALLOPS!!!! Dapplepelt: *licks lips* Thanks for the free meal. Bye, guys! See you next half-moon! *heads back to RiverClan camp* SkyClan medicine cat: At least that book produces free scallops. Mothflight: Yeah, it does. Cloudspots: I'll head back to camp and have a SCALLOP PARTY in camp! *teleports away* Pebbleheart: Thank the River-Dogs that he's gone. Mothflight: What's the River-Dogs? Pebbleheart: River-Dog? River-Dog? What are you talking about??? *pours pizza slices onto his head* SkyClan medicine cat: =^o.O^= Mothflight: It's called a pogo stick. He'll bounce up and down, and you can ride on him. Take him home now! SkyClan medicine cat: Sure. *jumps on Pebbleheart* Giddey up, horsey! Pebbleheart: Must... bounce.... *bounces away* Mothflight: Time to head home. Cloudspots: *teleports into clearing* Mothflight: Oh, ratburgers! What do you want? Cloudspots: My thing doesn't work. Mothflight: Take Pebbleheart's regen pizza boxes. Genius! Cloudspots: StarClan's stars of starry stars!!! *takes pizza boxes and teleports away* Mothflight: Ahhh... *jumps on pogo stick and bounces away* Okay, to finish.... Gimme an S! What does that spell???? STAC ENICIDEM!!!! The End. Author's Note Wow, this was a lot longer than my other one. Anyway, this is the end of the spoof. It's long..... Until next time, -- If you find courage, you will find hope. 04:21, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Bramblefire3118's Spoofs Category:Spoof